


Hokey Karaoke (or, 5 times Jim tried to tell Bones he loved him, and one time he got beat to the punch…)

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Karaoke, M/M, Song fic, holiday based!, of course jim sings, six songs really, uhura is a great singer and rocks the beyonce!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what the title says!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokey Karaoke (or, 5 times Jim tried to tell Bones he loved him, and one time he got beat to the punch…)

In all of his studies at the Academy, Jim had not learned how to handle the boredom of a starship crew between missions.  Therefore, being the genius that he claimed to be, he starting researching different methods of entertainment that everyone could join in.  Jim loved music and he wanted to incorporate that since music was still known as the universal language; something everyone could understand.  He stumbled across a late 20th century phenomenon where people who had had too much to drink got up in front of complete strangers and sang random songs on a video screen.  Perfect.

 Jim had begun “Karaoke Night” in an effort to give a sense of camaraderie and morale among his crew.  After hearing of Jim’s plan, Bones simply shook his head and muttered under his breath, “Hokiest thing I ever heard.  Hmph.  Karaoke.”  In the beginning, attendance had been sparse, mostly himself and a few scattered crew members.  But after hearing that Uhura of all people had shown up one month and belted out “Halo” (by Beyonce) more curious crew started to participate.

Jim had another reason to use music and songs to entertain his crew.  Since music is used to convey emotion and words difficult to express, he decided he could use this idea of karaoke to help him tell Bones just how much he loved him and wanted to be with him as long as Bones would have Jim. 

One of the first times Jim Kirk tried to tell Leonard “Bones” McCoy that he loved him was on St. Patrick’s Day.   Jim had arranged for the two of them to work the same shift so they could get off at the same time.  He sent a message to Bones about halfway through the shift asking if they could have dinner together that night to celebrate some of Bones’ Irish ancestry before going to the Hokey Karaoke as Bones had started calling it.  For a fleeting moment, Bones contemplated why Jim hadn’t burst into Sick Bay to ask him in person, but shrugged his shoulders, quickly replied yes, that would be fine and went back to work mending the crew of the Enterprise. 

            They met in the dining hall and in comfortable silence ate their food.  As they finished, Jim looked at Bones and said, “Would you join us tonight for karaoke?  I hear there are some good Irish jigs you could dance.”  Bones simply rolled his eyes.  He had not as of yet come to any of the karaoke nights, something that Jim reminded him of every time he could.  “No, Jim, I ain’t going to participate in this silly idea you have wrangled everyone else into.  I will enjoy my Irish heritage, meaning my bourbon, in your quarters.  But have fun tonight, yeah?”  Jim absently nodded when Bones got up and left the table.  Jim was frustrated that Bones would not come and at least try to enjoy the fun.  But, Jim shrugged; at least he would be able to sing the song he wanted with a steady voice.

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

Easter was not working out like Jim had planned.  Bones had finally agreed to attend a karaoke night.  But a last minute Engineering mishap had delayed Bones.  Jim reminded himself to have a talk with Scotty over some of his Chief Engineer’s planned updates.  Especially if they were going to take place on Karaoke Night.

            Jim had been delaying his turn at the microphone hologram for an hour and half; much to the disappointment of the crew-they enjoyed Jim’s singing.  With one final shrug and a wistful glance at the door, Jim made his way to the front to the sound of thunderous applause.  Jim smirked as only he could and began to sing.

            Bones wanted to sit in peace and drink.   However, he remembered he had promised Jim he would come to the hokey karaoke.  Bones finally walked in the rec room only to find Jim almost finished with his song.  Jim had not noticed Bones, so Bones stood in the shadows and watched his friend.  As he did, Bones felt his heart stutter.  Jim looked so, so, well, relaxed.  But still in command.  Just like all those years at the Academy.  It suited him, Bones decided.  Bones felt he would be better off leaving Jim to his song and his silliness.  He slipped out, not hearing the words Jim was singing and not noticing that Jim had looked up right at Bones as he left the room. 

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;   
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,   
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

Jim walked into the quarters that he and Bones frequently shared intent on celebrating Father’s Day … There was no Hokey Karaoke that night for Jim and Bones.

Two weeks later, Jim once again tried to tell Bones that he loved him.  The Fourth of July, an American holiday, always started some sort of philosophical discussion about whether the holiday should be remembered for love or devotion of the founding fathers of centuries past.  Most decided the holiday should be both; because it was love of freedom and devotion to that ideal that allowed the defense of the new born nation.  This discussion took place during dinner before the “Blasting Karaoke Night” complete with holographic fireworks.  Jim watched was Bones determinedly argued his point against an equally determined Uhura.  He felt the words he was going to sing that night reverberate in his heart and hoped that Bones would accept them.

  _Maybe you're wondering where love is_  
You may feel it's far away from here   
Maybe you're wondering where I am   
 You might be surprised to find I'm near

Being in the 23rd century did not lessen the effects of celebrating customs that had long since lost their original meaning.  October 31st was no different.  Many of the humans from Earth remembered vaguely from their history lessons that Halloween had been some sort of holiday where children dressed in various costumes received copious amounts of candy and adults used the holiday as an excuse to party.   The Enterprise’s Karaoke Night made the perfect party excuse. 

The Halloween edition of Karaoke Night provided another chance for Jim to tell Bones he loved him.  The song he picked this time came courtesy of Joanna, who had been telling the boys about an early 21st century movie she was currently obsessed with, _Alvin and the Chipmunks._ Worried that the movie was somehow inappropriate for his daughter to watch, Bones had downloaded a copy to watch on his PADD.  Jim found it by chance while waiting for Bones one night in their quarters.  Since he was bored, he began watching the movie and by the time Bones came in from his shift, he saw Jim totally relaxed, laughing,  and yelling “Alvin!” at inappropriate times.  Bones paused in the door, watching Jim quietly.  He thought, not for the first time, that Jim should have had more opportunities like this when he was growing up.  Bones left Jim to watch the rest of the movie.

By the time Halloween had come around, Bones was sick of Alvin.  He was sick of the songs, the movie, but most of all the high squeaky voices that Jim imitated with cruel accuracy at any given time.  So when Jim began singing _Witch Doctor_ at the Halloween Karaoke Night, Bones tuned Jim out.  He missed Jim’s expression when singing:

_Now you’ve been keeping love from me_

_And that’s not very smart._

_So I went out and found myself_

_Someone to tell me how to win your heart…_

  Being from the South, Bones had always held a special place in his heart for Thanksgiving.  The smells, the _tradition_ , the love that went with this holiday never failed to make him appreciative of all the things around him.  One of those things that had managed to stay longer than he thought was Jim.  Jim, who had celebrated the holidays with him since the Academy.  Jim, who had seen Bones at his worst and still, somehow stood by him.  Jim had stayed.  The more Bones began to think of Jim, the more he felt that Jim should always be there.  Just for Bones. 

After the feast of turkey and dressing in the mess hall, most people made their way to the rec room to enjoy a special version of Karaoke Night.  As everyone settled in and various crew muddled their way through some very interesting choices, Bones grew nervous.  He looked around and noticed a lot of people were beginning to fall asleep, since they felt so full and stuffed from dinner.  That’s how it should be, Bones thought.  It did not make him feel better.  Jim was sitting next to him, Jim’s shoulder barely brushing Bones’.  Their legs bumped comfortably under the table throughout the night.  

Finally Bones could no longer hold himself back.  During the next intermission, Bones muttered something to Jim about getting another drink and left the table.  Jim nodded and turned back to discussing the next round of upgrades to the Enterprise with Scotty.  Bones stumbled up the stage and cued in his music.  When everyone had returned to their seat, polite waiting turned into shocked anticipation.  Jim was dumbfounded when he saw Bones up on the stage.  Bones, for his part, was flushing a beautiful shade of pink.  About halfway through the song, Bones looked up from the screen and sang to Jim without looking at the words.  Jim stood up, sang the background part and when the song was finished, the boys looked at each other, oblivious to the crowd who had begun to cheer enthusiastically.   Jim reached for Bones’ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  Bones, who had been looking down at his shoes, looked up shyly at Jim through his eyelashes.  Seemingly as one, they moved forward until their lips just barely brushed.  Jim looked at Bones and whispered, “Karaoke isn’t so hokey anymore, huh?”

_You can’t give up (when you’re looking for)_

_A diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up (make sure you’re holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you’re waiting on_

**Author's Note:**

> When looking up the lyrics for the songs, I found a verse in “You Raise Me Up” that I had never seen or heard. I thought it fit really well for Bones and Jim, which is why I chose that verse to be represented in this story.


End file.
